


【索香】山神的新娘

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 比较慢热，随缘更新。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【索香】山神的新娘

山神的新娘是个金发男人。

这则消息很快便插上翅膀飞到了镇中的每家每户，人们议论纷纷：他是谁？为什么是他？怎么变成了他？山神会生气吗？

但无人站出来解答这个问题。

而众人关注的焦点：待嫁的新娘，此刻正在厨房中快乐的忙碌着。只要一想到自己精心准备的料理会得到可爱的叶子小姐的称赞，山治便忍不住心神荡漾地露出痴痴的笑。

他于一周前来到这座名为霜月的小镇，幸得人美心善的叶子小姐收留，才没有饿死在街头。救命恩人这个头衔本来就分量颇重，而山治醒来后看到捧着热粥站在床边关切自己的人，竟是一个清秀美丽的少女时，他已然单方面决定要以身相许报答此恩了。

不幸的是，叶子小姐心有所属。山治忘不了自己窥见真相时的场景，那是他的身体大致恢复后的第三天，自从能下床之后，山治便积极负担起叶子一家的所有饭食，他对自己厨师的身份自豪不已，并且自信于料理的手艺，在没有其他物质上的东西能够回报救命恩人之际，便尽心竭力地想让叶子品尝到她之前没能尝到的珍馐。

那一日山治端着自己精心调制的饮品像往常一样寻找叶子的身影，却遍寻不见。直到从后院路过时，看到一个男子趴在墙外，爬到梯子上的叶子小姐言笑晏晏地与之谈笑，随后闭上眼睛，探过头去，送上一个柔软的亲吻。

山治看着这一幕石化了，然后裂成片片碎渣，风一吹，尚未来得及言明的少男心事便如被树液闷死的昆虫，被尘封在了不见天日的地底。

山治安静地离开了，他回到厨房（这是他全部的安全感所在），把门一锁，扶着灶台痛哭流涕，以此哀悼自己出师未捷身先死的纯洁少男之心。但东西还是要送出去的，整理好心情之后，他洗了把脸，确认自己看起来毫无异常，才端着饮料和点心又一次走进伤心世界。

这次他很顺利地找到了独自一人正晾着衣服的叶子小姐，一如往常将美味的点心伴以滔滔不绝的赞美送给对方，山治看着叶子小姐羞涩又惊喜的笑容，觉得自己已然被治愈彻底了。

我就是为了得到这样的笑容而出生的吧，山治咬着下唇，差点又要被感动得落泪了。

为了让叶子小姐能安心享用餐点，山治自告奋勇要分担叶子小姐的工作，叶子有些犹豫，山治便笑着说：请给我机会报答您的恩情，您可是救了我的命。

都被这样说了，叶子再无拒绝的理由，她坐到一旁喝着山治为她特调的饮料，边吃着美味的点心，边用目光追逐山治代替自己忙碌的背影，微笑起来：“山治先生真的是一位温柔的人，不知日后有幸得你青睐的会是什么人呢。”

山治抖擞床单的手顿住，他回过头，踌躇一会儿，说道：“有一件事，我想还是该告诉你。抱歉，叶子小姐，我不小心看到了你在院子里……”

“啊。”叶子不在意地笑道，“没关系，本来也不是秘密，很多人都知道。”

山治瞪大了眼：“那他为何不从正门进来，却要特地爬墙？……我是说，直接进来比较方便吧。”

叶子捂着嘴娇笑几声：“嗯，是的，那样比较方便，但我们是在偷情啊，也不能过于光明正大了。”

……越来越搞不懂了。山治将最后一件衣服挂晾完毕，走到叶子身边坐下，直白地表达了自己的疑问。

“听起来很复杂吧？其实还好。”叶子咬着岔子偏过脑袋，“在那件事之前，我们两个就在一起了，各方面条件也很合适，两家的父母都没有异议。只是现在，我们两个已经没有未来可言了。虽然没有特别强令禁止我们不能见面，但父亲也劝过我，没可能的事还是早点断绝念想比较好，不然日后会加倍痛苦。说的是很有道理，可喜欢这种心情，又不是说停止就能停止的。所以他还是会偷偷跑过来，父亲其实也知道我们还有偷偷见面的事情，但……”她放低了声音，“反正结果是注定的，现在偷来的快乐有一点就是一点吧。”

“为什么？”山治皱起眉，“那件事……是什么事？”

“山治先生是外乡人所以不太清楚。”叶子说，“我们每五年就要送出一位新娘献给山神，今年就是这样的一年，巫女向山神祝祷之后，得到了新娘是亮色头发的预言。全镇只有我最接近这个要求，所以我将作为新娘被送给山神。”

山治望向叶子柔顺的亚麻色长发，他曾经用无数华丽的辞藻形容这头美丽的秀发，却没想到竟是因为发色这种无稽理由，一个少女的幸福被剥夺了。

“山神是真实存在的吗？”山治问，“我的意思是……没有新娘的话会如何？”

“我们之所以叫霜月镇，全因背靠的霜月山。”叶子说，“居民们从山上获得丰富的物产，将东西处理自用，多余的东西则和外界买卖，我们由此过上富裕的生活。而这一切都是因为有山神的庇护，实际上这个规则也是二十年才开始施行的。之前有一次，被选中的新娘半路逃跑了，之后的五年收成都不好，天灾也突然降临了，直到下一任新娘被送给山神，情况才好转。”叶子静静凝视透明玻璃杯里颜色美丽的液体，“所以，我没有想过自私地逃避，也知道想和吉田君在一起的未来绝无希望。只是，反正到时候会有个决断，结束之前再多营造一些快乐的回忆，也是可以的吧。”

山治掏出一根烟送到嘴里，没点燃。

“就是这样。”叶子说，“大家也都知道，却没有指责我们，这样我就更不能背叛大家当逃兵了。”

山治站起身，唇里叼着烟说：“叶子小姐，我有一个想法。”

叶子眨巴着漂亮的杏眼仰视他。

香烟在山治嘴里随着说话的动作一上一下地摆着头：“如果只有发色要求的话……我来代替你怎么样？”

“……诶？！”

*

尽管叶子一再强调此事绝无可能，却无法改变山治突如其来的想法和决心。然而他们去找了巫女，将此事陈述一番后，巫女却看着山治的金发沉默了。

这其中蕴含的信息令叶子错愕极了，她大喊一声：“婆婆！快告诉山治先生这是不可能的！”

山治一条胳膊被叶子拽着，只将目光正正投放在皱纹层叠、身材矮小的巫女婆婆身上。他在与巫女短暂交汇的目光中已然将事情十拿九稳了，叶子劝不动山治，又跑过去拉起了巫女，一叠声地喊着不可以。

巫女拄着拐杖步履蹒跚地找到椅子坐下，慢慢说道：“实际上……他说的有道理。”

“婆婆……！”

“我未全部告诉你们的是。”巫女说，“山神的要求就是金发，只是我们镇上并无金发的人，所以我才决定挑选一个发色最亮的女孩成为新娘。且，也确不能说新娘只能是女性。”

叶子咬着下唇：“但以前送去的新娘，全都是女孩呀！”

“因为那时符合条件的，恰好都是女孩。”年迈的巫女清晰而冷静地说道，“只说这次，他确实比你符合。”

事情的发展完全出乎叶子的预料，她急急地说：“可是、可是！山治先生并不是霜月村的人，他不能……”

巫女将拐杖往地上种种一碰，巨大的咚响打断了叶子的未尽之言。巫女冷静而犀利的目光射向山治，沉声问：“你是自愿代替叶子成为山神的新娘吧。”

“没错，并且乐意之至。”山治微笑，但眉角略微抽搐，“不过确定把人选换成我的话，我建议大家都换个词，比如说新郎什么的。”

“山治先生……”叶子捂着嘴，快要哭了。

“我们只需要送出新娘，是不是霜月镇的人并不重要，反正山神也从无明确要求说得是霜月镇出生的人才行。”巫女朝叶子解释道，“只要确定了他是出乎自愿代替你，那倒是并无不可。”

晶莹的泪水从叶子漂亮的眼中溢出，她抽噎着叫：“婆婆……”

“好孩子。”巫女用橘皮般粗糙的手抚摸她光滑的肌肤，这个从伊始便威严肃穆的老人家，直到此刻，才舒展开一个慈祥而和蔼的笑容，“我们都希望你和吉田小子能幸福，现在这样，真是山神保佑的好结果。”

“没错，叶子小姐。”山治吐着烟，向叶子望过来的含泪美眸展露出毫无阴霾的笑靥，“你就放心、大胆、无所顾忌地过上幸福的人生吧，你是我的救命恩人，我非常乐意代替你成为山神的新郎。”

先搞清楚山神是什么样的存在。山治保持着明朗的笑容，心中却无比冷静地想：等确保不会给霜月村造成影响，再找机会逃跑。


End file.
